Happy Valentines Day
by Double-Dweeb
Summary: Be warned: This will never be updated. Sorry to those of you who enjoyed it
1. Chapter 1: New Greetings

Part 1: Beginnings

Rouge's POV

*It was a rainy day in Station Square. Rouge has found herself lonely and bored on the day before Valentines day. Loathing, she needed a friend,not the loud mouth girly girl Amy,and not the thrill seeking Julie-Su. She wanted to hangout with the most laid back mammal she knew,Knuckles the echidna. Thir relationship can go back to the first days on she knew he wouldn't mind a visitor,she couldn't find it in herself to go to Angel didn't have the drive she used to,she has matured in the last 3 years,she no longer seeks to annoy Knuckles,but rather to be-friend and please him,and she has givin up on a lot of things,but her crush isn't one of them.*

Knuckles POV:

*It began to rain on Angel Island,the cold winter rain threw chills down the red echidnas spine. It was the eve of Valentine's Day,nothing to special for Knuckles,h'd learned years ago all he needs is his self,although he still has a soft spot for a certain white bat girl. He missed,and often dreamed,of her trying to steal the Mastr Emerald again,not for the challenge,he just missed the spark he saw in her eye when she grabbed it,he never knew if she was toying with him,or was for real,his had began to hurt. He finds himself thinking of questions he'll never answer a lot,and like most things, he deals with it*

Part 2: Greetings

Rouge POV:

As I raised my eye lid,I noticed it stopped raining sometime in the night. Wonder what I'll have for breakfast I pondered. Do I smell bacon? As I walked into my kitchen,I noticed myt roommate, Blaze, was making bacon.

"Can I have some eggs?" I asked

"Sure,you'll have to hand them to me,my hands are full." Blaze said holding the phone.

Ohh yeah,it's Valentines Day,she'd probably talking to Silver. Silver is an alright person,he's a little bit of a wuss and a little dim,not like my knuckie,so strong,and smart…yumm,thinking of him makes me want to eat him instead of my eggs.

~10 minutes later~ My eggs were okay,a little burnt,but who cares. I bet knuckles is hungry…hmmm

Just then,I saw Sonic and Kris."Hey Sonic,give this to Knuckles!" "Ok!" he said as I handed him a box of chocolate's

Knuckles POV:

A drip of water landed on Knuckles forehead,waking him. He grunted and got up. H usually wakes up around noon. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a banana. He shambled for his couch,and turned on the T.V. Turns out the big storm barely missed his island. He was relieved. He had a great dream last night,the bat girl was in it. He thought about it as he went to the shrine. He sat on a step,laid his head back,and reminisced about it. All of a sudden,a loud thud broke his thought.

"Well hey there sleepy head" It as Sonic

"What do you want hedgehog?" Knuckles said bluntly.

"I don't know,I'm bored. Ohh yeah,Rouge wanted me to give you this." Said the blue hedgehog.

Sonic pulled out a heart shaped box of candy and passed it to Knuckles.

"She said thers a note or something inside,well,gotta fly, seeya." Sonic ran away.

Knuckles heart began to flutter as he cautiously opened the candy box. He soon pulled out a note,it read:Hey knuckie,I didn't want you to be forgotten on Valentines Day, everyone needs a little love xoxo,Rouge

H re-read the note numerous times. So many questions filled his head : Does she like me? Is she coming here? Then, another envelope fell out of the box,it was an invitation to Amy's valentines day party. He was stunned. It was in six hours. He immediately started getting ready

Rouge's POV:

"Did he get the note?" I asked.

""He did,and his jaw dropped haha" Sonic replied.

Rouge's periwinkle eyes lit up,she was wearing a different outfit for the party,it as a floor length dress that had a diamond like hole to reveal her belly button. She felt comfortable in it,and sexy,she was confident he'd like her.

She was ex-static to see him again, after she gave up treasure hunting,she began to see less and less of him,she missed him everyday. And planned to make the best of the evening.

Part 3: The Party

Knuckles POV:Knuckles began to feel his heart beat faster as he approached the part room. Seeing all the lights,and hearing the blaring music reminded him of prom. He barely made it through the door when Vector came and hugged his old buddy, they exchanged greetings, then Knuckles crowning jewel came into view, she was beautiful, his jaw dropped.

Rouge began to approach him, he was nervous and began to shake. She kneeled over and softly whispered "Glad you could make it "

Rouge POV: Ohh My God! He's so cute, and his little tie, soft fur ,purple eyes…he was delicouse, he smelled like axe's cool metal, yummy….no way he was getting out of my grasp tonight.

"Hey Knuckles, wanna go outside?" I asked.

"Sure" he exhaled.

We walked, hand in hand, to the beautiful balcony. We sat on the railing, and glared at the night sky together. He finally broke the ice, "3 years" he said.

"3 years?" I asked.

"3 years I've looked at this moon, wondering if you were looking at the same moon, so I finally get my answer" he smiled.

"Sooo do you get lonely in that shack of yours?" I asked teasingly.

"Ehhh…I used to, it's always nice to have company though" he smiled.

" Well, maybe I could come back with you?" I offered.

"I'd like that" he smiled.

Alright,well,for a first story,I think I did alright,still,tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2: Love Anew

Chapter 2: Love Anew

*It's been 1 week since Amy's party. Knuckles and Rouge have gotten closer since then. Rouge's roommate Blaze's boyfriend Silver and Knuckles don't get along, and Knuckles wants to do something about his self righteous "friend" *

Knuckles POV:

"He's such a bitch." I exclaimed.

"Well, he's ok, I mean Blaze likes him….I don't know why though…" Rouge said softly.

"Well if he says one more thing about my birthmark, I'm going to curb stomp him." I grunted.

"Do what you have to do babe, It's fine by me." Rouge said agreeingly.

"So do you wanna come to my shack? Or shall I come to your apartment ?" I asked.

"Well..Silver is at the apt. with Blaze,so we can go to your bungalow." Rouge giggled.

"Alrighty then." I said smiling.

Rouge POV:

Man, Knuckles is going to end up killing Silver if he doesn't learn to hush. I'll talk to Blaze about it tomorrow.

* Crawls in bed with Knuckles*

"Night sweetie, love you." Knuckles yawned.

"Night" I said.

* Next morning Rouge wakes up and sees Knuckles in a deep sleep*

There's nothing like waking up in Knuckles strong embrace. Nice to have someone you can really depend on. Hmmm…. I'm kinda hungry, let's see whats in the fridge.

*Opens fridge to see mainly fruits, closes it and opens freezer, and sees sausage*

Great, I bet he loves sausage, let's see…. *begins cooking*

" Knock knock" Knuckles said.

" Good morning sleepy head." I smiled

" Hmm…whatcha cooking?" Knuckles questioned.

" Sausage and biscuits, That's fine right?" I asked.

"Of course, I love being catered" Knuckles said jokingly.

"Well, they won't be done for a little while, so do you want to watch some TV? " I asked.

"Sure" Knuckles picked up the remote.

*Goes and sits on couch with Knuckles*

"Soo…what do you think of having me here?" I asked.

"Well, the short answer to that is I love having you around, your smart, nice, and beautiful. I don't like to admit it, but even I get lonely, and since you've been here, things have changed, for the better of course." Knuckles smiled.

"That was short?" I said jokingly while leaning on him.

*DING*

"Foods done." I proclaimed.

( After Rouge got them food, she sat on the couch whit Knuckles and they happily watched First 48 together for the remainder of the morning.)


End file.
